New Kid
by RyanTyler2294
Summary: Martin gets moved to Florida and is easy named a target for his lack of street smarts. Danny, is his helpful tour guide who been keeping everyone away. But with his fathers case looming over him Martin is forced to make a chose.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, NEW STORY.**

** I haven't forgoten my other story "The Truth" but no not enough people have reviewed for me to think that people are really reading it. If I get two more reviews for it I'll put the next chapter up.**

**And you should check out the poll on profile, it will determind my next story :)**

**Let me know what you think of this one I'll need at least three reviews in order to update **

He would never admit it but Danny loved school. Sure it wasn't the safest school in the neighborhood. Even though his group of friends didn't take school seriously he did. He wanted to make a name for himself instead of ending up like his brother.

And the teachers took notice of his determination, making sure to put him in the top classes and away from his friends. They tended to be a distraction whenever they tried to get him to join in whatever it was they were doing. It was never anything small like putting a tack on the teacher's chair. It usually involved stealing something or hurting someone. And Danny being the kid he was naturally put all his time and energy into trying to get them to stop.

Today was just like any other day, Danny was sitting in one of the few classes he had with his friends. Ruben sat behind him tapping his shoulder. He'd already told him to tell the others that he wasn't going to go to the convince store after school. He knew they planned on robbing it and wanted no part of that.

Gloria was the one that got his attention, when she pointed to the front of the room. There was a kid standing in front of the classroom that they've never seen before. He was white, which was a rarity in this school. He wore jeans and a black t-shirt clutching his messenger bag to his side. Even though he was trying to focus on what the teacher was saying his blue eyes were darting nervously around the room.

"Listen up class," the teacher bellowed trying to get the attention of the class, "This is a the student Martin Fitzgerald. Martin would you like to tell the class something about yourself?"

The kid looked as if he wanted to say no, but you could tell he wasn't the kind to disobey the teacher. "You already know my name, I um, I live in Washington and that's about it."

"Alright, before we start class I want all of you to know that his dad," he pointed to Martin, "is part of the FBI, the Deputy Director actually, so before you get any ideas about messing with him, think about where it could land you."

"Your dad works for the FBI?" Tobias another of Danny's friends asked. Unlike the others Tobias had an evil outwards appearance. The multiple scars from knife fights were scatter on his arms while the tattoos of the gang that he was in was on his shoulder for the world to see. Just hearing his voice Danny could tell that Tobias was trying to intimidate the new kid.

Martin must of sensed it because he stood a little taller and looked Tobias in the eye as he answered, "Yes he is, we're here because he was called to some kind of summit, other than that he wasn't allowed to tell the family the rest of the details."

There were a few hushed gasps at the announcement. Tobias didn't look impressed, "Right, I bet your dad does all kinds of things, just like in the movies."

Martin shook his head, "No, the position he has is basically a desk job. He over see's different branches of the FBI."

"How about," the teacher interrupted, "We get started. Martin take a seat in that empty desk next to Danny. Danny is going to be your guide for the day."

Martin found his desk quickly since it was the only empty seat in the classroom. Danny extended a hand and introduced himself. Martin took the hand proving to have a firm shake, again trying not to show fear. He showed him to each of his classes which proved to be easy because they had the same schedule .

"Next is gym, we're doing the swimming unit so I hope you brought a pair of trunks," Danny said as they approached the locker room.

"I was talking with the school a week before now and they warned me a head of time."

"Just a warning though, this teacher likes picking on the new kid. And the guys might try to give you a hard time in the changing room." At that Martin clenched the strap of his bag a little tighter. Danny stuck with him as he was assigned a gym locker, and then promised to meet him in the pool room once he was done.

"The kid seems like a wimp," Tobias said, "He tries to act confident but he'll be easy to break."

"Why do you want to go after him?" Danny kept his tone stern but not forceful.

"Because, you can tell he comes from some white collar upper class family and the odds are he has some money on him, or knows how to get some."

"You had a lot of ideas but this is your stupidest," Gloria said. She was the only one who could be remotely rude, within reason, to Tobias. She was his girlfriend and second in command.

"What?"

"He's the son of the Deputy Director of the FBI and is in the running to be promoted to the Director position. He already has the right to hold us for seventy two hours without reason do you want to chance that."

"It's not going to happen."

"If they have you in custody then they'll do a background check and it won't be long until they put two and two together."

Danny watched along with Ruben as the two held eye contact. Neither of them knew what they were talking about.

Those thoughts were soon gone when he saw Martin enter the room. Danny's eyes widened as he looked him over. His body was toned and firmed and the muscles on his arm were defined as well. He wasn't overly muscular but it was enough to notice.

What stopped him from staring was him remembering that his friends were still there and when he realized that Martin was self-conscious. The moment he knew Danny was looking at him he wrapped his arms around himself as if to cover and looked at the ground.

"Well, well, well, it looks like we have a new kid," the gym teacher sneered, "I'm Mr. Bruise but you can call me your worst nightmare. You suburban kids don't know the first thing about physical fitness."

Martin stayed quiet which only proved to annoy the teacher. "Let's see what you got rich boy. I want four laps, as in down in back is one lap. I'll be timing you." The boy got into the pool and waited for the teacher to say go, and when he did everyone watched in awe.

He was fast, unearthly fast for someone with his kind of muscle mass. He finished in less than a minute and wasn't even winded, "You're fast." The teacher said.

"Thanks," Martin worked at getting the water out of his ear.

"How long did you say you would be here?"

"I didn't, but I'll be here the rest of the year."

"I haven't seen speed like that since the championships last year when Washington beat us."

"That was me."

The couch beamed, "Looks like this year we have their secret weapon. How about you join our team this year."

Martin shook his head, "I'm not allowed to. The school I got to back home is the one I'm competing for, other wise I'll lose my scholarship."

"That has to be against the rules."

"No, the school discussed it with the board and they said it was okay."

"Forget it, we don't need you anyway," the teacher growled.

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly after that for him. The girls seemed to take a liking to him, including Gloria. Danny had a bad feeling when he didn't see Tobias acting all to upset about his girlfriend trying to hang of another guys arm

What are they up to, Danny thought watching the blank expression on Tobias's face

**Remember three reviews and I'll update**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the few reveiws that I did get and just to clear some things up. Yes, what I am doing is considered "review trolling" btu I'm not asking for reviews so people can tell me how "amazing" I am. I joined this site so I could get feedback on my writing.**

**If you think my writing sucks, I want to know why so I can work on it and because I'm pretty new to the site people tend to look over me. **

**That's why I'm "review trolling" as someone put it.**

**Anyways, I still have that poll on my profile that will determine my next Without a Trace fanfiction if you want to check that out.**

**And again, two or three reviews and I'll update**

"What are you going to do to him?" Danny asked as he got his stuff from his locker.

"What makes you think that I'm planning on doing something?" Tobias gave Danny an amused look.

"Gloria has been hanging off of him this whole day. She even sat with him at lunch. The last person you guys set up like that…"

"It's not like that this time."

"So you're cool with the fact that your girl is all over some other guy."

Tobias was quiet, giving Danny a look, "Things will fall into place eventually."

"Whatever," Danny put his bag back on his back, "I have to go. I'm walking Martin home."

"Why," Ruben asked.

"His whole disposition screams, "Come mug me" he's from the suburbs, he lacks the street smarts he needs to survive."

"Right," Ruben features scrunched, his brown eyes holding Danny's before he decided to accept the answer.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Danny took off down the hallways to the entrance were he said he would meet Martin at. It wasn't a surprise to see Gloria still with him, but what caught him off guard was that Martin looked uncomfortable around her. Most boys their age would want nothing more than a girl like her on their arm.

She was beautiful, green emerald eyes and long brown hair. And her figure was something of an hour glass, perfect with curves in all the right places. She was something out of a wet dream.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home," she batted her eyes and spoke huskily, "I don't want anything to happen to you." Her hand rested on Martin's chest as she pressed closer in a very sexual manner.

"I-I'm fine," he tried to back away but his back was to the wall, "D-Danny said he was going to walk me."

"You know, I always hear kids of cops talking about how their family is never home. Maybe I could help keep you company."

"T-that's fine, I'm used to it."

Danny walked up to them trying to seem casual, "Martin let's go," he called.

The other looked relived as Gloria looked slightly embarrassed. Martin used her temporary pause to escape out of her grasp. He said a quick goodbye as he all but dragged Danny out of there.

"You all right?" Danny chuckled at the look and Martin's face.

"I'm fine," he said though he sounded a bit shook up.

"Sorry about her, she's just a bit straight forwards at times."

"A bit straight forwards?" Martin squeaked, "She all but molested me in the hallways."

"She's not your type," Danny asked hoping that Martin would say no. That way, whatever plan Tobias had wouldn't work.

Martin rolled his mumbling something that Danny didn't catch but it sounded like something along the lines of, "No girl is my type."

"What?" Danny knew he had to of heard wrong.

"I don't have a type. When I find a girl I like I'll know, but she was just so…"

"I know what you're talking about."

"Thanks for walking me," Martin said changing the subject. Surprisingly enough, Martin looked more confident walking the streets then he did in the school.

"It's no problem. Why didn't your parents pick you up or something if they know what kind of town this."

"My dad is at the summit and my mom is off with friends. We move around a lot at this time of the year. Trust me I've walked through places way worse than here."

It wasn't a long walk to the hotel Martin's family was staying at. Though the front of the building looked warn down once inside you could see that it was an upscale hotel. There were a lot of men in suits hanging around in the lobby, all of which gave Martin a curt nod as he entered.

"Would you like to come up and get something to drink," Martin offered. Danny had a feeling it was only because he was raised to be polite. He could tell Martin came from money and probably didn't want to associate with someone like him.

But it was hot outside…

"Sure," he shrugged, what harm could it do.

Martin led him up the stairs to the tenth floor. When Danny asked why they didn't just take the elevator Martin explained that it was always broken. Then as if to prove his point the elevator alarm went off.

When they arrived at the room Martin swiped his key car and opened the door. The first room that they walked into was a sort of sitting area. Martin asked what he wanted as he let Danny sit down and he himself went to the cabinets. Danny almost laughed at the amount of junk food that was cluttered there.

"Is that all you eat?"

"Only when I don't feel like cooking or going to that diner downstairs to eat, I'm not allowed out of the hotel after school until my parents get back and all of the heads of the FBI are here. It's not that they're doing anything but when they aren't in a meeting they hang out in the lobby waiting for the next one." Martin explained, "You want a hot pocket and some water, or I have fruit in the refrigerator. There's also milk and Sprite in there I think."

"Um, I think I'll have the hot pocket and the sprite," Danny said, "Don't any of the adults have kids for you to hang out with." He watched as Martin put said pockets in the microwave.

Martin snorted, "Of course they brought their kids. At the end of the meeting there's this big dinner and looks really good if you bring your family with you. But most kids come from rich background and are extremely stuck up."

"Don't you come from money?" Danny asked as Martin set his food in from of him and sat down.

"Yeah, but not like them. They're parents give them everything they want and how to look down on others who have less."

"And you don't?"

"I try not to."

Danny nodded and decided to change the subject, "If your only here for the summit and the dinner, why are you going to be here the rest of the school year? There's still quite a bit of time before school ends."

"These things take time, all of the different branches from around the county and team leaders of operations in different countries come here for a sort of briefing. Every department has to send at least one representative to report."

"And you're stuck here the whole time?"

"Pretty much," Martin paused when the door open. Danny looked back to see a man who almost looked exactly like Martin, only older. The man gave the two a glance before he moved around the room. "You're out early," Martin said.

"The meeting got out a little bit earlier than I expected, so I stopped in to grab something to eat. Who's this?" he jerked his head in Danny's direction.

"This is Danny, he's a friend from school."

"Well, I'm sure Danny has to get home soon am I right?"

"Uh…yeah," Danny fumbled to grab his stuff. Something about the way the man asked the question let him know it was a statement.

"Dad," Martin looked as if he was about to protest.

"It's not like you're the only kid your age Martin. Why don't you hang out with Gavin? He's right across the hall and seems to not mind your company."

Danny saw Martin's shoulders stiffen at the other kid's name being mentioned. He didn't know who he was but it was obvious that Martin didn't like him, "You know me and the other kids don't get along."

"You're going to have to get used to it. With the promotion I'm about to receive. You're going to being seeing them a lot more often. Now say goodbye to your friend and get to your homework."

Martin sighed in defeat, "Bye Danny, thanks for showing me around."

"I'll see you at school," Danny reassured him as he left. He let out a sigh when the door closed behind him. There was a tension between the father and son that was almost too blatant to miss. It was one of the few times when Danny was glad he was an orphan. It meant he wouldn't have to go through things like that.

He wasn't in a rush to get home. It wasn't like his brother was going to get worried and come looking for him. But he did prefer to make it home before dark so he wouldn't have to worry about someone walking up to him on the street. Not that it didn't happen in broad daylight as well, but it sunlight did discourage people from trying.

When he got home his brother was already passed out on the couch. He sighed, picking up all the beer bottles and cigarette buds. Once he was done he sat at the table to start his homework. He smiled when he saw a note on the table attached to some money, telling him to get something for him to eat.

This is how he knew his brother care. Even if he wrecked his own life, he always made sure to take care of Danny.

TBC...

**Again, two or three reviews for an update**


	3. Chapter 3

Tobias was keeping an eye on Martin, why Danny had no idea. It seemed like Gloria had put him off to the idea yesterday, but they had come up with a new plan to accomplish some new goal. This worried Danny, because Martin had taken to him pretty quickly and gained his trust. So if it came down to it, he knew that Tobias would have no trouble trying to use Danny as a pawn.

Other than that, the past few days had gone pretty well. All of the kids wanted to know what government secrets he knew. Though it was soon revealed that he knew nothing about the cases his dad worked, they kept asking.

"Hey Martin," Tobias called. His tone caused a shiver down Danny's back. He knew that tone too well. Tobias only used it when he was baiting someone, "About how much would you go for, if you were put up for ransom."

Martin snorted, "It doesn't matter, my dad has never paid my ransom."

"Not once?" Tobias gave an odd look.

"No, the last time I was taken they pulled my tooth, beat me with a tire iron, sent him the video of it and he told them over the phone he had no intention of paying them."

"What did they do to you after that," another kid in the class asked.

"The S.W.A.T team came and got me a few hours later, but it's the point of the matter. He won't pay."

Tobias looked aggravated hearing this. Danny let out a breath of air in relief. It was official that that Tobias couldn't make any sort of profit off of, whatever he was planning. What caught him off guard was the slightly smug look on Martin's face, like he was anticipating it.

It was something between a smirk and a smile, his eyes sparkled just a bit too mischievously, catching Danny's eye. There was a laps of time as they held each other attention. Then Martin gave him a small smile and a wink. Danny blinked as if to try to figure out if that just happened, but Martin was already turned around and talking to the group of kids that had surrounded him earlier.

"Danny," Ruben called giving him a weird look.

"I'm sorry what, I didn't hear what you said," Danny apologized.

"I asked if you were staying on campus for lunch or not?"

"No, I was going to show Martin this place," he paused seeing anger flash in Ruben's dark eyes, "You can come with us if you want."

"You sure Martin won't mind?" he was being sarcastic but Danny ignored it.

"I don't think so. Actually you might like him."

They walked down the street as Danny explained the place they were going to for lunch, "It's a small Italian restaurant, but it's a family owned so the food is good quality. Next time we can probably call ahead of time and just pick it up instead of having to wait for them to make it."

"Do you normally eat here or is this just closer," Martin asked.

"This is closer, there's this one place that's on the way to your hotel that I normally eat at. We can stop there after school," Danny suggested.

"Cool," Martin agreed.

"How long did you say you're going to be in Florida?" Ruben grumbled.

"The rest of the school year," Martin said.

Ruben gave him a glare, "Are you and your family moving here or something?"

"No, but my dad doesn't want me moving from place to place during the end of the school year. We'll probably be leaving sometime around the last day of school."

Danny was now the one giving Martin a look. That wasn't the explanation Martin had given him the other day. He let it slide for the moment, deciding to confront him on it later.

As he expected Martin really liked the place they went to. He even ordered something to go so he could have some more later. Ruben didn't like Martin, it was soon clear when he kept making snide remakes about how much Martin ate. Which was a lot. He almost ordered everything from one side of the menu, for one meal.

Back at school, things smoothed out, mostly because Martin never caught that he was being insulted. When they got to class Tobias and Gloria were already, talking amongst themselves.

"What's going on?" Danny asked. Martin wasn't with them at the moment, one of his teachers had to talk to him about something, so he was able to talk a little more openly to his friends.

"There's something off about that Martin guy," Ruben said, as if he was reporting back.

"I thought so," Tobias said, then looking at Danny, "I have a job for you."

"No, whatever it is I'm not getting involved." Danny protested.

"Why not," Ruben scowled, "You never objected to anything we've done before this."

"He's the son of the Deputy Director, soon to be the Director of the FBI," he reasoned, "Do you know what he could do to us."

"He already told us that his dad doesn't care about him," Tobias smirked.

Now that earlier conversation made since, they were trying to figure out how Martin's dad would or would not react to something happening to him, "Just because he won't pay a ransom doesn't mean he won't do something about it. He sent the S.W.A.T team in for him, what do you think happened to the people who were holding him? And if you're not going to make a profit, what's the point of going after him in the first place?"

"Street cred," Tobias said simply.

"What about college, and having a future that doesn't involve violence or constantly having to look over shoulder to see if someone is after you?"

"All I need to do is talk to him, follow him around and find out the best time to ambush him."

"There is no good time!" It was at this time Danny realized that he probably needed to find some new friends, "There's always someone with him, and the hotel he's staying at is full of FBI agents!"

"There's always a way," Gloria declared.

"Forget it," Danny sat in his seat pulling out his books.

He didn't see Martin again until gym, when he asked why Martin explained that his dad needed to talk to him about something and the conversation took longer than anticipated. Martin leaned back on the bench that they had to wait on before they could get into the pool. Before Danny could ask anything else, Tobias, Ruben and Gloria came out of nowhere. The later of the two attaching herself to Martin's back draping her arms around his neck.

"Hey Martin," Gloria greeted in what she was sure to think was a sexy voice. But Martin only looked scared, seriously scared. He actually looked to Tobias for help.

"Sorry man she gets like this sometimes," Tobias shrugged.

The disbelief on Martin's face was almost comical. He'd picked up on the fact that Tobias and Gloria were a couple and was expecting some sort of help or even for the other male to get mad at the girl and say something.

"Gloria get off of him," The gym teacher said as he took attendance.

Gloria did as she was asked deciding to sit next to Martin instead, "What are you doing after school today," She rested one of her hands on Martin's inner thigh.

"I'm going straight home," he said removing the hand.

"I though you said something about Danny showing you some place or the other after school," Ruben said giving Martin a smirk, the other gave him a sort of death glare.

"Can I come too," Gloria asked clinging to Martin's arm.

"I rather prefer if…"

"Fine I'll just follow you," she poked Martin's nose, in a playful yet flirtatious manner.

Danny was hardly paying attention to what was being he was keeping an eye on Tobias who still was unaffected by what his girlfriend was doing, or trying to do, with another guy. It had to be a part if their plan, but anyone could see Martin wasn't responding, even when she had all of her unmentionables pressed against him. He looked sick, like he wanted her as far away as possible.

When they were finally allowed in the pool they were able to do whatever they want because the teacher didn't care. Danny marveled at how graceful Martin was and how natural it seemed for him to be water. While the other kids played on the shallow end Martin swam out to the deep and just sank down.

At first Danny panicked, thinking Martin was drowning and no one noticed. He swam out to where he had seen him go down. He ducked under water only to find Martin sitting at the bottom of the pool.

Martin smirked at him.

Danny felt anger swell in his chest. He was worried about Martin but now seeing that he was fine and smirking at him like he knew Danny had been concerned and was able to get a rise out of him.

Martin swam up to him, in what had to be the most beautiful display he'd ever seen as they rose to the top. Martin grinned at him around this time, "What's up?"

"I thought you were drowning," Danny said bluntly.

"I can hold my breath underwater for about two hours if I set my mind to it."

"Oh…"

"Listen, I'm going to go straight home today so I don't have to deal with…that," he motioned towards Gloria, "Maybe we can hang out over the weekend and you can show me around then."

Danny nodded understandingly, "Sure, I'm sorry about her, she's not normally like that. When I talk to you in the hallway I'll just say something about not being able to show you around because I have to study for that math test tomorrow."

"We do have that test don't we?" Martin said ideally. "We could study at my place."

"Are you sure your dad is going to be okay with that, last time he didn't seem like he wanted me there."

"My dad is going to be at a meeting until eight and my mom is going to be at some fundraiser or the other until nine."

Danny mulled it over, it would be better than having to stay at his house, "Sure why not."

"Great, it's a date then." Martin beamed.

The teacher told everyone that it was time to get out of the pool. Danny climb out, Martin not far behind him. Though he swore he felt lingering eyes on him. He turned to see Martin looking the other way, so it wasn't him. When he looked again he saw Ruben watching them.

Even though it was the second time Danny had been there, he was still in awe at the hotel. The stairs were covered in plush carpeting along with the hallways. Martin didn't seem to share the same feelings, he looked pretty down if anything.

He swiped the key card and enter the room, he froze causing Danny to bump into him. "What are you doing here?" Martin's voice was frightful but firm.

"Your dad said that you could use some company so I waited," Another voice from inside the room answered. It was obviously male and sounded like he could be around their age. Martin moved further in allowing Danny to see who it was.

He was right, the other teen looked about their age, but he was taller and more muscular. His hair was short and black and he had piercing gray eyes. But what caught Danny's attention was that for some reason he was wasn't wearing a shirt.

"You can leave now." Martin said.

"Are you sure, you know how your dad gets when you bring your friends from school around."

"Gavin get out."

Gavin moved closer until he was in front of Martin, showing how he towered over him. Martin's breath was coming out heavily and he was shaking, "You know you can't make me."

"This is that last time I'm warning you," his voice was shaky.

"Hmmm," Gavin gave a knowing smirk, "Fine, I'll see you the next time your little friend isn't around." He pat him on the head and left.

Danny watched as Martin let out a breath visibly shaken by what had happened, "I'm sorry about him, he's just…a childhood bully who never grew out of it."

"That's the guy your dad wanted you to hang out with?"

"He doesn't know this still goes on," Martin shrugged his bag off by the table then moved to put some snacks and drinks on the table.

"You should tell him then," Danny sat down in the same seat as last time.

"Every time I do he thinks I'm lying and if he really is…beating me up on a regular basis like I say he is, then I should be a man and fight back." His shoulders tensed and Danny knew he was holding something back, but they've only really known each other for two day. It would be wrong to pry.

They got to work studying, testing each other on how to solve problems, how to apply theories and the vocab for the unit they were on.

Once in a while Danny would look up to see Martin staring at him. But when they made eye contact Martin would blush and look back down. Danny found this strange, especially when he caught himself staring at Martin.

The teen really was a sight to behold. His hair was just long enough to fall over his face and his eyes would sparkle with uncertainty whenever he was caught. And that blush, that was followed by a smile that took his breath away.

There was electricity in the air. He wasn't sure what it was, but it was there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. It gives a bit more of a background on Martin, the next chapter will probably (hopefully) be about Danny's past and a bit more of a background on him. **

**"The Truth" will be updated soon, for any of you who are reading it.**

**Again the poll for my next story is still on my page, so vote if you want a say in my next story.**

**And I would love some feedback for this chapter. What am I doing right and what I'm doing wrong, I want to know.**

Danny arrived at the hotel on Saturday around noon like he and Martin arranged. The door was going to be left unlock so he wouldn't have trouble getting in.

No matter how many times he'd been in here he never ceased to feel out of place whenever he entered. It didn't help that all of the men in suits were giving him the look to let him know he didn't belong.

He got to the door of Martin's room to find the door cracked, most likely keeping his promise to leave the door unlock. What had him off guard was that he could hear someone talking and something else that sounded a lot like crying.

He entered cautiously, seeing an over turned table and other items throughout the room. He heard whimpering around the corner and approached it slowly. What he found scared him.

Gavin had Martin pinned to the floor both of their shirts were off but, you could see Martin's was torn in half on the other side of the room. Gavin's pants were off and he was trying to get Martin to do the same. He kept whispering something but Martin was shaking his head, tears running down his face.

"Please, just let me go, I won't tell anyone, but please…"

"No, I've waited too long to have you again," Gavin said lowly kissing Martin's neck.

Danny decided that was enough, "What are you doing."

Gavin stiffened, as he turned around to face Danny, "Oh, it's just you," he sounded board, "Don't worry we're just roll playing."

"Get off of him and get out of here," Danny started to raise his voice.

"Fine, fine, no need to get your panties in a bunch," Gavin was trying to appear calm but he was worried that someone would hear if Danny made too much noise, and there was no way he could sweat talk himself out of this one.

Once he left, Martin sat up bringing his knees to his chest. Danny sat next to him, making sure not to get too close. "Are you okay?" he asked gently.

Martin nodded, "I'm sorry I have to clean up the apartment before we leave," he stood up and started cleaning, having a bit of difficulty because his hands were shaking.

"It's alright," Danny said, "I'll help you." They worked together for about an hour until it looked like nothing had happened. They sat on the couch, by this time Martin had put on a shirt. The silence was thick between them.

"Has he done that to you before?" Danny found the courage to ask.

"No, this is the first time," Martin said, not looking at him.

"You should tell your dad."

"I will."

"Do you still want to hang out today or do you want me to leave."

"I..I don't want to go out right now…but I don't want you to leave either."

Danny agreed to stay noticing a few bruises starting to form by Martin's neck along with a black eye. "Would you like me to get some ice?"

"No, I'm fine."

"I think you're in shock," Danny decided, "You're not going to feel it until later on." Martin blinked at him as if not understanding what was being said to him. Danny sighed taking the blanket that was folded on the end of the sofa and wrapped it around his friend. "If you're in shock, it would explain why you weren't much help during the cleanup," he mused aloud.

He moved to the kitchen area and found a small freezer, and lucky for him there was a bag of peas in there. He came back to Martin and placed the bag over the discolored eye. It wasn't long before Martin fell asleep resting his head in Danny's lap.

Danny looked down at him every once in a while to make sure he was okay. His hand rested in Martin's hair petting his head as he slept. This wasn't the most ideal way to spend his weekend, but he also wasn't complaining. He didn't mind having Martin this close to him. It was comforting, in a way, that Martin found comfort in being with him.

From the position they were in, Danny managed to locate the remote and put on some pointless TV show. He was still watching Martin. A few times he'd woken up saying incoherent thoughts and fall back asleep.

He couldn't help but notice how relaxed Martin looked at the moment. His breathing had evened out considerably since he first fell asleep, and his face was no longer in a grimace. It was an amazing sight and Danny couldn't quite figure out why.

Martin didn't wake up until around seven o'clock. Mumbling something about being sorry for keeping him here so long with nothing to do, Danny naturally answered that it was alright and that he didn't mind. Besides he didn't want to leave Martin alone in knowing Gavin was right across the hall from him.

Martin made two of those microwavable dinner type things for them. Even though Martin just slept he still looked exhausted. "Maybe you should go lay down."

"No, we can hang out in my room instead of the living room." They moved, Martin stumbled a few times because his leg hurt. He must have bumped it during the struggle.

Martin turned on the T.V that was in his room, and flopped on his bed, "You know you can go home if you want to."

"Do you want me to leave," Danny asked.

"No, I just…it's getting late and I'm not sure what your parent's rules are."

Danny smiled sitting on the bed next to him. "I only live with my brother and he'll understand that I'm looking after a friend. Besides, I lived here my whole life. It's not my first time walking home in the dark." Danny smiled, "Is that yours?" he changed the subject pointing out a ratty stuffed dog on the foot of Martin's bed.

"Yeah," Martin blushed moving to hide it.

"Your mom gave it to you?" it was a sad attempt at small talk.

"No, my nanny gave that to me. The moment I was born I was passed to a nanny. My mom even held me. She was more concerned about the surgery to get her figure back. I actually didn't know who my parents were because I thought she was. I even called her Mom and spoke fluent Spanish."

"Your nanny was Hispanic?"

"Yeah, anyways, for the longest time I thought that I was poor and hated my parents because she had to work for them. Then one day she said that my mom wanted to take me on an outing, aka show me off at a fundraiser and make herself look like a good mom. I was confused when my real mom took me instead of her. I cried and begged her to take me home. And when she did my nanny was there waiting for me and she gave me this. I bring it with me everywhere with me. It pisses my parents off to no end."

Danny smiled, "What's your nanny's name?"

"I don't know, she always had me call her nanny…or it might have been Nancy and I pronounced it wrong and just kept saying it like that."

They both laughed at that keeping eye contact the whole time. They fell into silence again leaning in closer to each other. Danny's heart started racing, not sure of what was going on, all he knew that he wanted to get closer.

Then he heard the front door open and close, causing them to jump away from each other. "Dad is that you?" Martin jumped up and went around to the living room. Danny followed.

"Yes, Martin what happened to your face?" Victor expected his son.

"Gavin came over and…"

"We'll talk about this in the morning," Victor sighed.

"But dad…"

"Go to bed, I'll take your friend home."

Martin sighed, "I'll come with."

They filed out to the car, Danny stayed quiet the whole time.

"Where's mom?" Martin asked

"Staying with one of her friends or something like that."

They got to Danny's place and dropped him off, "I'll see you Monday." He waved before heading up to his apartment.

TBC...

**Again feedback, good or bad I want to know :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to take this time to thank the anonymous reviewer who pointed out a few errors in prior chapters. Most of the documents are still in my document manager so I'll work at fixing those. **

**Secondly, I would like it if you **_**(anonymous reader)**_** could sign in and PM me. When I did the research for this fic I found something saying that the Deputy Director takes over in the absents of the Director, which is what I'm playing off of. But you seem to have a bit more knowledge about this then I do, so I would really like to talk to you.**

**Anyways, onwards with the next chapter!**

**And don't forget to check out the poll on my profile for my next story.**

Sunday Danny found himself lounging around the apartment. He was worried about Martin, oddly enough. He knew that Gavin wasn't just beating him because of what he saw yesterday. But he had no idea what to do about it.

"Hey Rafi?" Today happened to be one of the few days his brother was home.

"What is it?" Rafi sighed sitting in the living room next to his younger brother.

"Is it alright if I ask you something?"

"Sure," the oldest said though he sounded very uninterested.

"I have this friend…"

"Stop," Rafi put out a hand to silence him, "Don't start with the "I have a friend" when it's really you you're talking about. Just ask the fucking question."

"It really isn't me though," Danny begged, "You remember the new kid I was telling you about?" he waited for Rafi to respond, "It turns out that his dad works in the FBI and his family came on businesses with a bunch of other FBI agents. The problem is that one of the other kids is beating Martin. Well that's what he's telling me, but I found this other guy on top of him tearing his clothes off, and Martin said it was nothing, but he was shaking and the other kid said something about waiting so long to have him again and I…"

"Danny, Danny," Rafi silenced him again, "Take a breath. Are you trying to tell me that you think your friend is being raped?"

Danny nodded surprised that his brother was being so calm about this.

"Have you told anyone else this besides me?"

Danny shook his head this time, "Martin tried to tell his dad but he blew it off and said that he needed to stop lying."

"If he reports it to the authorities they should be able to do something about it."

"Their parents are the authorities."

"If his dad won't do anything about it then I doubt we can do anything we can do."

Danny hung his head not sure if he was angry or sad, "I might go back over there today."

"I thought that you weren't going to because of his dad."

"I know but, that other guy said that they'll finish the next time I wasn't there. The only thing that saved him last time was the fact that I showed up when I did. Thirty minutes later and that guy would of…" he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"You have a bit of an obsession over this Martin character," Rafi raised an eyebrow watching his brother for a reaction.

"I thought you would be happy about it. You always complain about my other friends. Martin cares about school and his future. I thought you would appreciate that."

"I was just saying. There's no need to get offended over it."

The younger just nodded grabbing his bags that still had a few school books in it, "I'm not sure when I'll be back," Rafi didn't respond but he knew he heard him. Danny set out knowing he had a long walk ahead of him. The buses didn't run that well on Sunday, so he would have to walk the whole way.

He got to the hotel about an hour later, again having to endure the stares of people who didn't think he belonged. He knocked at the door. He was anxious to see Martin and make sure he was okay.

The door was open by a tired looking Martin. His hair was mused and his eyes weren't even all the way open. He yawned and stretched a bit. "Hey Danny, what's up?" he invited him in and closed the door.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay after yesterday," Danny explained.

"I'm fine," Martin said, "I slept most of today." He limped to the fridge and grabbed an apple for both of them.

"Are you sure, your leg looks pretty bad and you have a bruise on your arm that wasn't there from the other day." Danny noted.

Martin looked uneasy for a bit before waving it off, "It was there you probably didn't notice it."

"It defiantly wasn't there before."

"Can we drop the subject for right now?"

"If he ever, really did something to you, you would say something right?" Danny asked, "And your dad you told him what happened."

"Yes, he said he would talk to Gavin's dad about it."

"That's good."

Silence over took them as they ate in silence. Danny couldn't stop watching Martin, noticing more than just one bruise that wasn't there before he left. He also noticed how Martin was favoring certain parts of his body, leaning more on one side then the other. Something had happened but he knew the other boy wouldn't give it up so easily.

They moved to the couch and watched T.V making small talk. "Don't your parents ever wonder why you're over here so much?"

"I told you before, I live with my brother. My parents died in a car crash when I was younger."

"I'm sorry," Martin apologized quickly, "I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay," Danny reassured him. "I live with my brother. He's kind of glad that I found a friend that isn't…well, like my other friends."

"What is with Tobias and Gloria anyways," Martin asked, "He never seems bothered by anything she does, and he's always watching me."

"I don't know, he doesn't tell me anything."

Martin's face scrunched, "Is he really in a gang or does he just wear the tattoos?"

"The gang wouldn't let him live if he wasn't one of them and wearing their signs," Danny informed.

"You might want to stay away from him for the next few months," Martin warned.

"Why?"

Martin leaned in close causing Danny to gulp. He was so close he could feel the heat radiating off of the others body, smell his sent that could only be described as Martin, "Because," Martin started in a low voice that made Danny shudder, "there's an investigation going on and being close to him can be dangerous right now."

"What kind of an investigation," Danny's voice was matching Martin's and he could have sworn that he saw him shudder as well.

"I'm even supposed to be telling you this so that's really all I can say." Even though the conversation was over they still stayed close to each other. Blue eyes meeting brown, it was almost like last night because Danny still didn't know what was happening. All he knew was that he got this strange feeling in his gut when even Martin was around, which had never happened to him before.

He was brought back to reality when he realized that one of them must have moved in closer because they were nose to nose now, and breathing heavily. A thought flickered in the back of Danny's mind, that maybe this is what it feels like to be in love. It was almost to clichély, what the people on the T.V talked about, but something more at the same time.

Danny decided to test this theory and closed the gap between them with a gentile sealing of the lips. All it was was pressure but it still made his heart race, especially when he felt Martin kiss back. It only lasted a few seconds before they pulled away, Martin blushing profoundly.

"I'm sorry," Danny apologize. He could tell that he made Martin uncomfortable.

"N-no, it's alright," Martin blushed even brighter, "I like you too."

Danny blood ran cold at the realization that he might actually like someone of the same sex. He wanted to get up and leave but he knew that wouldn't be the best chose. He could tell that Martin could since his distress and leaned away looking a bit hurt.

He didn't know what to do or say, so they sat in silence again, this time it was awkward. It wasn't long until Danny announced he was leaving because his brother wanted him home at a certain time.

"You're back earlier than I would have expected," Rafi said. He was slouched in the chair drinking. "You look upset what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," he said glumly, trying to get to his room before...

"Not so fast," Rafi grabbed him by the back of his shirt, "What happened. If that punk did anything to you…"

"No, it's not like that," Danny knew he had to think of something to tell his brother. He wasn't sure how his brother would react to hearing that his brother kissed another boy. On more than one occasion he heard Rafi trash talk "fags" as he so kindly put it. "I-I saw more bruises on him that weren't there yesterday but he keeps swearing they were and…"

Rafi sat him down trying to play the calm and reasonable father figure, "What do you think is going on."

"That's the problem I don't know."

"I know this is going to be hard for you," he sat next to Danny resting his hand on his shoulder, "You won't be able to get anything out of him until he wants to tell you. Until then you'll have to be patient and wait until he's comfortable enough to tell you, and that day may never come."

"You have an idea of what it is, don't you?" Danny asked seeing the look on his face.

Rafi nodded sadly, "From what you tell me, I think his dad might be hitting him to keep him quiet."

Danny hung his head. One more than one occasion he remembered Rafi mentioning things that would leave him to believe that their dad was abusive. The bruises that always seemed to be on Rafi disappeared once their parents died along with all the yelling that went on.

"Are you sure?" he was desperate for a different answer, "I mean it couldn't…"

"It's what it is," Rafi got up and grabbed another beer from the fridge, "Make sure you finish the rest of your homework."

"How come you never finished high school," Danny asked pulling out his books, "You never tried to get your GED or anything."

"I dropped out so I could work and earn enough money to take care of you," he sat back down, "Why are you asking me this all of a sudden."

"It's just, you seemed to love school before mom and dad died and I'm older now so you could…"

"The only reason I liked that place was so I could get out of the house," he gave Danny a side glance and don't think that just because I dropped out it means that you can. You're going to finish school and go to college."

Danny shrank at Rafi's authoritative voice, "I want to finish school. You don't have to force me."

"Good, now get back to your homework."

**Drop a review if you made it this far. I want to hear what you think, good or bad.**

**And the poll on my page is still open so if you haven't already, you should check that out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a warning I didn't have enough time to prof read. Tell me what you think though, good or bad I want to here. And don't forget to check out my profile in order to decide my next Without A Trace Danny/Martin fanfiction.**

"You spent the whole weekend with him," Ruben asked, sounding annoyed.

"We were studying for the math test today," Danny explained.

"Why didn't you ask me to come?"

"Normally when I ask any of you if you want to study, you always say no. So I just didn't ask. Sorry, you can come with us when we study for the history test that's coming up."

"I don't have to take that one," Martin said, "I missed most of the unit so I don't have to take the test."

"Looks like it's just you and me then," Ruben grinned.

"You sure you don't want to hang out with us anyway," Danny asked. Martin had avoided him most of the day and this was the last class they had together until gym. He wasn't sure where their relationship stood but he knew he didn't want to leave Martin where Gavin had easy access to him.

"I'm sure, my dad wants me to come with him to one of the meetings, so I won't be able to anyways." The bell rang and they all filed out Martin going the opposite way he would usually take. It was odd because they were both heading to gym.

He shrugged it off. He still had a lot to think about. To start with was the kiss, he wasn't sure if he really liked Martin. He knew that he liked being around him and that having the other boy avoid him hurt but he wasn't sure if he wanted to take it further. He knew Martin did. But how would he explain to his brother and his friends that he was…gay.

That thought almost made him stop walking. He never thought that he might be gay. There was never a time when he found himself attracted to women and multiple times he found himself looking at guys. He wrote it off as hormones at the time but now…

"Ruben told us that you spent the whole weekend with that kid," Danny groaned as Tobias's voice pulled him back into reality. The last thing he needed was to have to deal with these guys as he tried to figure this stuff out.

"Yes I was."

"Did you find out anything good?"

"I'm not helping you guys," he said sternly. The conversation died out when Martin exited the changing room and walked towards them.

The class was as disorganized as it was last time. Most of the kids played some sort of water sport while Martin dived into the deep end. Danny watched him for a while noting how he never came up. Part of him wanted to talk to Martin about the kiss while he knew he would have some sort of time to their self.

"Danny are you playing or what?" Ruben called.

"S-sure, he stammered out, deciding he could talk to Martin on a different day.

"What's with all the bruises on your little friend?" Tobias asked.

"I don't know," Danny lied.

"Ruben said that you were with him all weekend. How do you not know?

So Ruben was telling Tobias everything. He had to more careful about what he said around any of them, "I wasn't there when it happened," he lied smoothly.

"You said when "it" happened, that means you know what "it" is." Tobias pointed out.

"I thought you wanted me to play whatever game it was you were playing. That's why you called me over right? Then let's play."

A dangerous look passed across Tobias's face and Danny had a feeling he was going to regret smart mouthing him soon. But Gloria put a hand on Tobias's shoulder as if to say it wasn't worth it and he backed off.

"Has anyone seen Fitzgerald?" The coaches voice boomed. True while they didn't have a strict curriculum, the teacher did take notice of who was where.

All of the kids shrugged.

"He's at the bottom of the deep end," Danny said.

The teacher blinked, before shaking his head and walking away.

"How long is he going to be down there?" Ruben asked. By now the whole class was watching for when he come up to take a breath.

"That has to be some kind of a record or something." Gloria said.

Danny just sighed. They totally weren't playing that game.

Finally the teacher told them to get out and change. The kids reluctantly got out of the pool. It wasn't long until Martin followed. He gave Danny a shy smile before going into the changing room.

"Martin," the teacher called motioning for him to come over.

"What do you think that is about?" Danny said to himself forgetting who he was with.

"He's covered from head to toe in bruises. What do you think it's about?" Gloria rolled her eyes. "The board of education has been on the school's ass about not reporting potential abuse cases."

"If he's smart though he'll just blackmail Martin's dad into paying him to keep quiet," Tobias said, "It's a quick retirement plan."

"It doesn't matter though, there are only a months left in the year." Ruben pointed out

~.~.~.~.~

"You're still coming over right," Ruben asked at the lockers. It was the end of the day and they were packing up to leave.

"I said I would, so why wouldn't I."

"And you're sure Martin's not coming?"

"His dad picked him up around the end of his last class," Danny reassured him, "He hasn't even been here that long, why don't you like him?"

"I…just don't have a good feeling about him. Come on, I need to past this test so the more study time we have the better."

Danny had been over to Ruben's place many times in the past. It was a small apartment much like the one that he and his brother shared. It was moderately clean, though there was the clear lack of organization. They always stayed in Ruben's room.

Unlike the other times whenever Ruben said he wanted to study, he actually seemed focused this time, able to answer questions without much difficulty or trying to distract Danny into playing video games.

Maybe people could change.

"You want to grab something to eat?" Ruben asked after a few hours.

"Sure why not," Danny got up. It would be better to get something now then to wait until it got dark.

They went to a pizza place nearby and split the bill. Ruben was unusually silent, looking off into space as if he was deep in thought. It was a relief if anything. He was still acutely aware that Ruben seemed to side more with the others than with him.

When Danny got home Rafi wasn't home yet. But there was a letter on the table telling him that he had to work late and not to wait up for him. Danny set his books down and cleaned up the house some. He moved mechanically still trying to figure out what to do.

He knew that Martin was in some sort of trouble, between whatever Tobias had planned and his father, but was nowhere closer as to figuring out what to do as he was on Saturday. Keeping in the back of his mind that Martin told him to stay away from Tobias, for a reason he couldn't explain.

Everything was being turned upside down.

TBC...

**Tell me what you think if you want more.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry it took me so long to put out such a short chapter but I lost my inspiration somewhere in the process of working on this. Then I started watching anime and well…you get the point. I know this seems like a filler chapter and parts of it are but there are some important parts for the next chapter.**

** Don't forget to check out the poll on my profile to vote on my next Without A Trace based fanfiction**

Danny was ecstatic by the time the weekend rolled around again. Ruben had been becoming a bit clingy, and he knew it was because Tobias was still trying to get information out of him. This caused him to spend a lot of time by himself, since Martin was now avoiding him.

Which was troubling in itself.

He really wanted to talk to Martin. They hadn't really seen each other all week and Danny figured it was time to clear the air. The problem was that Martin was really good at playing ninja. Even though they had almost every class with the boy he somehow managed to evade him the whole time.

That's how Danny found himself standing in front of Martin's locker. He knew that he kept some of his books in here, books that he would need in order to complete his homework for tonight. He didn't have to wait that long until he saw Martin standing not too far down the hall. Danny could tell he was calculating what to do, but eventually Martin continued his journey to his locker, "Hey," he gave Danny an uneasy smile.

"We need to talk," he winced at how cliché it sounded.

"I know," Martin sighed.

"You want to hang out at your place or…"

"Yeah, that sounds good. My dad's going to be gone the rest of the day and I have no idea where my mom is at this point so we should be alright."

The walk to the hotel was silent. They didn't even talk at once they were inside, they sat and ate, the sound of chewing filling the room.

"This is about the kiss isn't it," Martin asked.

"Yeah," Danny sighed, "It is. Look, I didn't mean to run off like that. I never really thought of being with another guy before but I…want try, with you."

Martin blushed, "I wasn't trying to rush you into anything but you kept coming closer and I thought you were into it and…"

"I don't blame you," Danny soothed him, resting his hands on top of the other, "I was, I just didn't know how to react to my own feelings."

"But you're okay with it now?"

"That's what I just said," he laid his hands over Martin's in a show of confidence. The other boy smiled back at him maneuvering his hand to hold Danny's.

Danny couldn't help but smile back leaning in for a quick kiss, making Martin blush. They soon decided that this was something they wanted to keep between the two of them for the moment being. Martin mentioned something about his dad not being too thrilled about the idea and Danny, again, wasn't sure how his brother would react.

"How about I keep up on that promise of showing you around?" Danny said as he stood up. As much as he liked the idea of spending time with Martin, he was rather tired of only staying in the hotel.

"Alright, just let me get my shoes and leave my dad a note."

The first places they went to were the restaurant. Danny had picked up on the fact that Martin loved food so he picked a few of his favorite places to eat that weren't too expensive, but had good food.

The next few stops were buildings Danny liked to stop at when he didn't want to go home, like the book store and the library.

The last place they stopped at was a park further into town. It was far enough that his friends wouldn't think to come there when he wanted to be alone. It was one of the few places he had good family memories of, but he left that part out as he explained how he knew this place to Martin.

"It's nice," Martin said sitting on one of the benches, "There's a park like this back in my home town that I like to go to, they're very similar."

"The sun is starting to set we should probably head home soon?" Danny noted.

"We should," Martin mumbled though he made no move of leaving.

"You don't want to go home," It was a statement.

"Not particularly," Martin slouched looking down at the ground a serious look on his face.

"Is something going on at home," Danny fished, "I know we haven't know each other for that long but I'm willing to listen if you want to talk."

"It's nothing," Martin looked up with a smile on his face. The emotion he was trying to convey didn't quiet reach his eyes but Danny didn't say anything. Martin stood taking the other's hand in his and pulling him up.

Danny smiled down at him pecking him quickly on the mouth before they started the long walk home. He said goodbye to him in front of the hotel indulging in another kiss that Martin cut short afraid that one of his dad co-workers might see him.

And as the end to an almost perfect day, Rafi was home for once and actually made dinner. It was one of the dishes that his mom used to make.

"You seem to be in a good mood," Rafi noted as they ate.

"I had a good day," Danny said simply.

"What happened?"

"Nothing much," the youngest blushed.

"You can't tell me you had a good day and then when I asked you what was so good about it say nothing. It's not how these things work."

"I just…I can't tell you."

Rafi rolled his eyes, "Fine, keep your little secret. Let me guess it has to do with that Martin kid."

"N-no," Danny stuttered for the first time he realized that Rafi might have an idea of what was going on from the beginning.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

**Spelling and Grammar mistakes are my bad. I've been looking at this screen so long my eyes are going screwy. **

**Anyways, I'm about to take the poll on my profile down. It looks like the crossover from criminal minds is going to be the next one so I already started writing it.**

**I think that's it, besides that this story is coming to a close. Three or four more chapters at the most and an epilogue of them in the future (maybe I'm not sure yet)**

**Enjoy **

"Faggot," the sound of someone being pushed up against the lockers echoed down the hallways. Danny held his breath as he watches Tobias shove Martin. He was frozen in place on the other end of the hall not sure what to do.

"I'm not…" the words died on his lips when Tobias slammed his fist into his face.

"Don't think you can play me for a fool. Ruben saw you kissing some guy in the park," Tobias explained looking smug, "It makes since that you couldn't go with Gloria whenever she was all over you."

Martin didn't say anything. He kept his eyes on the ground and his fist clenched at his side. When he did look up he made eye contact with Danny who was working his way over. Martin shook his head in warning. And though Danny wanted to help anyway he didn't.

"You little freak," Tobias sneered, giving Martin one last good punch in the gut, before walking away.

Martin regained his composure wiping the blood off of his face with the back of his hand. Again he looked at Danny as if to tell him not to come near before he himself walked away.

"What the hell was that about?" Danny all but yelled when he got to class to see Tobias, Gloria and Ruben sitting like nothing had happened.

"Watch your tone," Gloria warned.

Danny just glared at her, "I saw you guys beating Martin up in the hallway. He hasn't done anything to you."

"You didn't hear," Tobias asked having the audacity to look smug.

"Hear what?" Danny huffed. He had to keep his anger in check. No matter how much he wanted to hurt Tobias he had to remember the difference in their strength and that messing with him meant messing with the whole gang.

"The kids a fag. Ruben saw him making out with some other boy in the park."

Danny's blood froze over. If Ruben saw Martin that meant he saw him as well. He regained his composure, no missing the glint in Ruben eyes. If he hadn't told Tobias yet that meant he was holding out for some personal gain.

"If you don't like his orientation it doesn't mean you have to beat him up like that," Danny found his voice again.

"You were hanging out with him a lot," Gloria piped in and Danny felt a shiver go down his back. It was never good when she felt the need to put her two cent in. "I wouldn't be surprised if you were like him."

"I'm not," he protested, "Just because I'm sticking up for him doesn't mean that I'm gay as well. I just don't think you have good enough reason to…"

"Danny," Tobias had a dangerous edge to his voice, "It doesn't matter if you like what I'm doing or not. You lack the power to stop me so back off."

Deflated he went to his desk not missing the almost angelic smile Ruben gave him.

It was going to be a long day.

~.~.~.~.~

"I didn't hear a thank you," Ruben said rudely as he lounged next to Danny's locker at the end of the day.

"A thank you for what," Danny demanded. Before third period Martin had decided that he couldn't take it anymore and called home sick. He knew that for some reason or the other Martin didn't want to tell his dad he was gay so it would be hard to explain the bruises. Though he may just think he did more damage to his son than usual.

Ruben smirked at him, "I didn't tell Tobias that it was you Martin was kissing."

A cold shiver a fear ran down Danny's back, "What do you want."

"A date," the other said simply, causing Danny to look at him as if he had two heads. Everything suddenly clicked. Ruben had been jealous of the time he was spending with Martin. And now that he had a way to get in between he took the opportunity that could ultimately lead to Martin's death in this town but would leave Danny…

"You want to…you can't be serious, especially since you know what you know."

"Because, we all know what Tobias would do if he knew you were with Martin."

"And I would tell him that you propositioned me."

"So if I were to say that Tobias sent me to see whether or not you and Martin were from the same cloth and if you humored me this one time, that I wouldn't tell him."

Danny glared. There was no way he was taking Ruben up on the offer. It was obvious were his loyalty stood, there was no guarantee that he wouldn't tell Tobias what was what once he had his fun.

"I'd rather die," he snorted walking away. He was all but running home knowing that if Ruben would be mad enough to rat him out and the last thing he needed was to get on the street. He was gasping for breath as he locked the apartment door earning an odd look from his brother.

"What happened?" He made the youngest sit down.

"I-I don't know where to start," he buried his head in his hands trying not to cry. He didn't want to have to tell his brother about him and Martin this way.

Rafi sighed placing a soda in front of his brother, "If you don't tell me I can't help."

"I just…no matter what happen, you won't care right? We'll still be brothers?"

The elder kneeled down to be eye level, taking his brothers hands in his, "Nothing can change that."

Danny took a deep breath, "You remember Martin, the new kid I was telling you about?"

"He's all you talk about now in days, so yes."

"I, we've been," he grasped Rafi's hands as if to keep him there, "We're dating." He closed his eyes waiting for the insults to start.

"Did he do something to you? Is that why you're so upset?"

Danny opened his eyes surprised that the anger in Rafi's eyes wasn't for him, but for Martin because he thought he'd had hurt him.

"W-what, no he'd would never…you don't care that…"

"Danny, it was kind of a no brainer. I always thought you were and then when you started talking about this new guy…" he let the sentence fall knowing Danny would fill in the blanks, "So, what happened to bend you out a shape like this?"

"Ruben saw us at the park and he told Tobias. But he only told him that he saw Martin and some other guy. Later on he approached me and said if I didn't go out with him he would tell Tobias. Knowing him he was going to tell him regardless so I said no and I'm scared they're going to do to me what they did to Martin."

"What did they do to him?"

"You know this neighborhood, now that everyone knows they won't leave him alone. He went home early because of how bad they were beating him up. I want to go visit him but knowing Tobias; his people are probably waiting for me somewhere."

"I'll go with you."

"Are you sure?" Danny asked. It wasn't that he didn't want his brother around, but it would be hard to talk to Martin knowing his brother was there.

"I'm sure, I'm working third shift today so I don't have to be at work for a while."

Danny nodded leading the way to Martin's hotel, glad to see that Rafi was just as impressed with the interior as he was. They got to the room and found the door already open. He said a silent prayer, praying that Gavin wasn't there.

"Martin," he called wearily. He got no response but kept entering regardless. "Martin…" he wasn't in the living room or the kitchen area. He was getting nervous now and his brother could since it.

"He doesn't normally leave the door unlocked does he?"

Danny shook his head open Martin's room door letting out a sigh of relief when he saw the other curled up in his head, "You scared me."

Martin looked up at him, both eyes now blackened and a bruise on his right cheek, "I had a feeling you would be coming over and I knew that Gavin was going to be with his family all day so I wouldn't have to worry about him."

Danny sat on the bed next to him connecting their lips in a chastised kiss, forgetting about his brother's presence until they broke apart and Martin pointed behind him eyes wide.

"Oh, that's my brother. I ended up telling him," he admitted, "It's okay he's cool with it."

Martin nodded sitting up on his elbows, "Nice to meet you," he smiled pleasantly, then turned his attention back to Danny, "They didn't do anything to you right."

"No, Ruben wanted to use the information as black mail to get a date out of me. I said no, so they probably know about now."

Martin sat up completely nursing his right side as he did so, "Now they're going to after the both of us. I'm sorry, it's my fault."

"No it's not," Danny soothed stoking the smaller boy's hair.

"Yes it is, I shouldn't of…" his voice broke but he wasn't crying, instead he winced laying back down.

"What happened," Danny asked concerned seeing that Martin was more hurt than he let on.

"It's nothing…"

"Let me see," Danny moved the Martin's hand without much of a fight. He was shocked when he saw the blood leaking from his side, "Y-your bleeding a lot."

Now Rafi came further into the room. He was going to try to give them a bit of privacy but when he heard there was blood.

"I must have bled through the bandages," Martin said as if it was nothing. He was going to get up but Danny made him sit back down saying he would get the stuff to patch him back up.

"How did this happen?" Danny asked cleaning the wound. He tried to be as gentle as possible seeing the bruise that was forming on it. This also gave him the opportunity to see the collection of bruises that Martin was hiding under his shirt.

"It looks like someone hit you so hard they broke the skin," Rafi said, "I doubt any of the kids at school could do something like this." Rafi mused giving Martin a pointed look.

The younger automatically took the defensive, "What do you mean by that."

"The hand size is too big for that of a teenager and to hit someone with enough force to bleed takes a good amount of force that, again, most teenagers your age lack."

Martin glared not liking where this was going, "I told you what it was, and that should be enough."

"You actually didn't say anything similar of the nature of it."

Danny was caught in the middle. He wanted to tell Rafi to stop but he also wanted Martin to just admit where it came from. Then again, Rafi had been the one to tell him not to push, and now he was doing it anyways, causing Martin to start to sink deeper into his shell.

"Just drop it," Martin snarled face tight.

By now Danny had finished rewrapping the wound and was cleaning up the medical supplies.

Rafi sighed, "You do know that what he's doing to you is wrong," Martin didn't respond so he continued, "It doesn't matter what position of power he's in if you tell someone else they can make him stop."

Martin snorted, surprising the two brothers, "Tell someone like who my mom. I did and she told me to just deal with it. And it's not like any of his FBI buddies are going to listen to me. They're too scared of getting fired."

"Then tell the school."

"I'm going to be out of here in two weeks. Even if they were to say something he would just pay them to keep their mouth shut and then I reap the punishment of saying something to begin with. Besides, I don't want to end up in foster care."

"If you ever need a place to go," Rafi wrote the house address on a piece of paper and handed it to the boy, "We'll be happy to have you."

Martin excepted the paper not able to look them in the eyes, "You should go now," he whispered, "My dad is going to be home soon and the last thing I need is him to find you guys here."

"Okay," Danny nodded giving Martin a quick kiss on the forehead only to have his head brought down by a set of hands so they could meet lip to lip. Having only been together for two days, he was shocked when he felt Martin deepen the kiss, not to mention he was slightly embarrassed that his brother was still in the room.

Martin didn't seem to mind, kissing him desperately before pulling away to hug Danny close resting his head on the other boys chest.

Danny was finally released and he and his brother made to leave, but not before Rafi reminded him to come to them if he needed help.

"What was that about?" Danny asked once they were out on the street, "I thought you said not to push."

"His dad is escalating. It won't be long until he kills him. Even he knows it, it's why he acted as if this was the last time he was ever going to see you."

Danny blushed remembering the kiss, "Do you think he'll be alright."

"There's no telling at this point."


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry that this took as long as it did, and the next chapter may take as long. I can only get a little bit done over the weekends and I had to spend this weekend studying because of a phy test I have on Wednesday. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Danny was worried when he got to school. He didn't see Martin anywhere. On top of that there was a low buzz in the school, the kids were hyped up about something and it was like they were ready to pounce.

"So," Danny froze hearing Tobias's voice behind him, "Ruben tells me that you and Martin are one in the same."

"Does it matter," he kept walking trying to make it to class. Sure the teachers might not support him but they couldn't just let a fight happen in front of them.

"Actually it does." Before Danny could blink he found himself in the same situation that Martin was the day before. He looked up to see Tobias smirking down at him, an evil glint in his eyes. He didn't even have it in him to be scared, he only found himself sighing as he braced for impact.

"Leave him alone," Martin's voice came from nowhere.

Tobias laughed, seriously he laughed. But you really couldn't blame him. Martin still had very obvious bruise from what Tobias did to him not to mention other injuries from his father that he managed to hide with his clothing. He was in no condition to fight, and his last confrontation showed that he couldn't fight well to begin with.

"Awe, you're worried about your little boy friend," it was a pretty generic taunt and didn't seem to faze anyone, including the bystanders.

"Tobias, I mean it," The other boy stayed surprisingly calm for a situation like this.

"Or what Do you really want me to beat you up again? If so don't worry. The moment I'm done with him I'll take care of you." He raised his fist as if he was about to strike Danny.

Suddenly Danny heard the sound of bone hitting bone. At first he thought he'd gotten hit anyways and just hadn't registered the pain yet. But when he opened his eyes he saw Tobias sprawled out on the floor, an obvious reddening mark from where Martin had punched him.

"You little shit!" Tobias spat out lunging at his opponent.

Martin dodged somewhat effortlessly. It wasn't too hard to tell what Tobias was going to do. When he was mad he lost all of his technique to his rage.

The new kid sent him backwards after getting another solid body shot.

Tobias was angrier than before. He was able to easily handle Martin the other day, so why was he having trouble now? He actually looked as if he was going to back down, but then Gloria rounded the corner, catching wind that her boyfriend was fighting again.

There was no way he was going to surrender with his girl watching. He went all out, managing to land a few hits and knock Martin off his game. It was quiet a spectacle to be hold, neither of them where letting up, they had to been going at it for at least three minutes now, without a teacher trying to break them up. If anything they were watching as well.

Tobias managed to knock Martin to the ground, pinning him. However Martin flipped his weight straddling him. He pulled his fist back and landed it square in Tobias's face. There was a sickening crack and Tobias screamed.

Danny's eye widen as he saw the blood splatter on to Martin's face. That was when the teachers decided it was a good time to step in. Tobias was sent to the nurse and Martin to the office. Danny was made to go as well because the fight started with him.

The principal gave his usual speech of how disappointed he was in them. Martin explained the situation which seemed to clear things up for them. Tobias was the one at fault this time around.

In the end Martin's dad and Danny's brother were still called in.

"I thought we agreed to no more fighting," Mr. Fitzgerald chided the moment he saw Martin, "You've better have a good reason this time."

"They were picking on Danny and…"

Victor sighed cutting him off, "Who threw the first punch?"

"Well, I hit Tobias before he could hit Danny…"

As that conversation took place, Rafi was giving Danny the once over to make sure he was okay, "Are you sure that punk didn't touch you."

"Martin hit him before he could do anything."

Rafi nodded glancing over at the other boy and his father. Oddly enough Martin wasn't shrinking away like he thought he would. He actually didn't seem to show the tell-tale signs of abuse at all.

The father laughed after Martin finished explaining the situation and ruffled his son's hair, "Always standing up for the little guy. Next time try not to hurt the kid up too badly, besides wasn't that the kid who beat you up the day before?"

"Well…yeah,…"

"So why didn't you defend yourself then."

"Circumstances, after the whole Gavin thing I…"

Victor held up a hand to silence him, "We'll finish this discussion when we get home. You're lucky the principal said you weren't suspended or you wouldn't have heard the end of it, from your mom."

Martin rolled his eyes mumbling under his breath about his dad being just as bad only to earn a pointed look.

"See you later Danny," Martin waved.

"You're not going back to class," the Hispanic boy looked confused. Neither of them had gotten into trouble so there was no need to be sent home.

"Yeah, I didn't manage to escape that fight uninjured. Why are you staying?"

Danny looked at Rafi who sighed, "Fine, I'll sign you out. You did have a stressful day."

"Thanks Rafi."

"You want to just hang out back at my place or we could go to yours."

"Your place is closer."

Victor cleared his throat interrupting the two, "You don't think it would be better to just rest instead of playing around with your friend?"

"It's not like we're going to be running around outside or anything. Anyway, you have to go back to work in an hour and I don't want to be stuck in the room with Gavin right next door."

"Don't make a mess and don't over exert yourself. I don't know why you came in today to begin with. The doctor told you that it would be best if you stayed put. It's a miracle that your stiches didn't pop."

"So that long explanation means yes?" Martin raised an eyebrow knowing that his dad had a tendency of forgetting when to turn off his government talk.

"Yes, I'll even let him ride with us if he wants."

Martin grinned at Danny but Rafi had a skeptical look, "He'll be over later. I have to talk with him first."

"Okay, I'll see you later," Martin waved before his dad ushered him out.

Danny ended up having to walk, though Rafi was with him most of the way it was still a bit of a pain when he had someone offering a ride. But Rafi did have a point though he didn't explain it until they were walking and out of ear shot of the Fitzgerald's.

The last thing he wanted was for Danny to be in the car, one with someone he never met before, and two, who they were pretty sure, was abusing his own child. He would have to be an idiot to turn a blind eye to that.

It didn't take too long to get to the apartment. If anything because of how many times he made the trek the walk seemed pretty sort. He and Martin spent most of their time just watching T.V even though they talked through it.

"You didn't seem too scared of your dad," Danny finally blurted out. Rafi had mentioned to him that martin didn't show the characteristic of someone being abused by their parent when in their presence.

"Why would I be?" Martin asked sounding confused as he got up to get another snack.

"I thought that… the other day you said that your mother told you to deal with it and that his FBI buddies…"

"All of my injuries from the past few days are from Gavin. My mom doesn't give a shit what happens either way and Gavin's dad is the director of the FBI, that's what I was talking about with the pay offs."

"But your dad told you not to talk…"

"You were still in the house; he wanted to talk about it while you weren't there."

"I could have sworn that you meant your dad was beating you."

Martin actually laughed at that, "No, my dad doesn't really look after me that much but he would never go as far as to hit me. Weren't you wondering how he knew about my injuries? He was the one who took be to the doctor to get stitches instead of the make shift bandage we made.

"Then why did he suggest for Gavin to come over."

"He didn't believe me and the whole thing until last week."

"What is he doing about it?"

"All he can do. Gavin's dad is hyper aware of the situation and is trying to keep it under wraps until he retires."

"So, your tragedy is getting your father promoted?"

"It looks that way."

Danny nodded as Martin flopped back on the couch. The blue eyed boy moved so that he leaned into Danny's chest letting the stress of the day go. The other boy wrapped his arms around Martin pulling him close.

"When is your dad getting home?"

"What are you getting dirty little thoughts already because I can tell you now that it's not happening."

"N-no," Danny was glad that his complexion didn't allow for others to tell when he was blushing, "You didn't tell your dad about us and I didn't want him walking in on us like this."

Martin snorted, "He won't be home for the rest of the night. And if my mom makes it home she won't be coherent enough to know what she's seeing."

Danny planted a soft kiss in the top of the Martin's hair. It just occurred to him that Martin only had a week or so left here and then he would be leaving back to Seattle. He didn't know what would happen once he left but he knew he wanted to make the best of the time they still had.

**Ahhh, plot twist you got to love them. Just a reminder it may take a while for the next update. Sorry college keeps me busy.**

1


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry, this took so long. I just couldn't find the time to write and re read. **

**This story is coming close to a close so…enjoy.**

School probably would of become unbearable if it wasn't for Martin's presence, and finals. Most of the students were focused on getting a good enough grade to not have to repeat a year, than what had happened the other day. It did leave Danny worried about would happen next year when there was little to no work load, and no Martin to intimidate anyone who looked like they were thinking of messing with him.

It wasn't that he couldn't take care of himself. He'd been in his fair share of fights and knew how to handle that kind of a situation. The problem was that the school was developing a like mob mentality. Danny knew he could take on three or four guys in a given situation, but groups of ten to fifteen were starting to form against him. It didn't help that Tobias was instigating by not letting anyone forget about the whole ordeal.

The only benefit was that Tobias did sound funny with a casted nose. Danny was actually curious as to why he chose to stay in school with the injury. Tobias could care less about school or going to the next grade. One would think that he would use the excuse to stay home.

Ruben was seething. Anyone could tell from the look on his face. The anger radiating off of him was even scaring Gloria. He would sit in class just glaring at Danny's back. Whenever they passed each other in the hallway he always had something negative to say. Ruben didn't push his luck though. It was like he knew better than to get too close.

Danny did his best to keep a distance from the people he used to hang out with. Not that it was easy. They were in almost all of his classes, so the best he could do was sit on the opposite of the room.

On a lighter note, he no longer had to be as distance as he used to be with Martin. Almost the whole school knew what was going on, and it didn't make much sense to try and hide it. What he paid more attention to, rather than his other classmates snide comments and side glares, was Martin's antsy-ness. He was a lot more on edge than he normally was, but whenever Danny asked Martin said it was nothing.

By the time the last bell rang Martin was ready to jet out of the school.

"I have to get a book out of my locker first." Danny said when he realized that Martin was going straight for the exit.

Martin glanced at his watch, "Okay," it looked like he wanted to say more but he held his tongue.

Danny could tell that the pace of his movements was aggravating the other teen, for some reason. He knew better than the try and go faster, because doing so would only cause him to forget things.

"Hey Danny!" they both turned to see Tobias making his way towards them.

"Of all the days," Danny swore he heard Martin mumble under his breath.

"You guys seem to be off in a bit of a hurry?" Gloria was right beside him.

Danny had finally finished putting his books in his bag and was ready to go. Martin chose to just ignore them and keep walking. As he instructed this he glanced at his watch again. His brow furrowed when he saw what the time was. He urged Danny to move just a bit faster so they could make it out within the next two minutes; which, by the way, was nearly impossible from where they were in the building.

He was too focused on Martin's sudden determination to even pay attention to Tobias taunts. There was soon enough room between the two pairs for there to be a sizable time gap. By the time they made it outside three or four black SUV's had started to pull up.

"What the…" Danny started.

"Drug bust," Martin said simply.

"Why are they doing it so late in the day? Normally they would do it while everyone was in school instead of letting some people have the chance to get out."

"I really can't say much besides that fact that drugs are involved," Martin said, "Come on there really isn't a point to just standing and watching."

"You knew this was going to happen?" Danny followed after Martin, who had already started to walk.

"Somewhat. My dad told me to be out by a certain time. He wanted to pick me up, but he didn't want to raise any red flags by taking me out early."

"How would that raise any red flags?"

"Again, I can't really tell you much about it. Where do you want to go today?" Martin asked to change the subject.

"I take it you're tired of the same old scenery,"

"No, this is probably our last week together. The summit is coming to a close and they're most likely about to get what they really came here for."

"I forgot you were only here for that," Danny's mood dropped.

"Come on," Martin smiled up at him, "We can at least enjoy the time we still have together."

"You're right," Danny sighed.

By now the looks that the other people in the hotel gave him were so frequent he stopped caring. They spotted Gavin with his parents, meaning he wouldn't be able to bother him today. Finally they made it to the room. Normally Danny would still be expecting someone to be there despite the fact that Martin said no one was home.

So it would make since that the one time he expected no one to be there, Martin's mom was passed out on the couch. It was odd because he never met the women before, but even in the state she was in, you could see the resemblance between her and her son.

Martin didn't seem too fazed when he spotted his mom. If anything he looked annoyed.

"Guess we'll be hanging out in my room today," he sighed.

"You're just going to leave her there."

"Yeah, she's too heavy for me to move." It was the worst lie Danny had ever heard. He let it go through. He knew there were many times when he left Rafi the way he found him, because he didn't feel like dealing with him.

Martin did at least have the thought to put a blanket over the women before he raided the cabinets for something to take to his room.

Not much talking was being done. They were both just happy to be in the others presence.

"What are you your grades looking like," Martin asked out of nowhere.

"A's and B's why?"

"The school I go to back home has a scholarship program. If you submit an application they'll probably take you. It's a boarding school, so room and board would be coved in the scholarship."

"I'm not sure. Rafi might not be too happy about it."

"Still," Martin booted up his computer and pulled up the application pressing print. "I'm not saying you have to but it's something to consider. Colleges look at these kinds of school with a bit more of an open mind." He handed Danny the papers.

"Thanks," he wasn't really what to say to this. He didn't want to separate from Martin so quickly, but he never trusted these kinds of schools. They always had some sort of hidden fee to keep you in debt.

Yet, Martin looked so hopeful.

"We could end up on the same floor, or even roommates," the smaller teen grinned.

Before he could respond he heard the door opening to the suite again. Martin didn't seem too concerned about it, so it was most likely Mr. Fitzgerald. As soon as that thought crossed his mind the man he had just been thinking of appeared in the doorway.

"When did your mom get in?" He asked.

Martin shrugged, "She was here when I got home."

Victor sighed, "Hi Danny," he greeted the other boy, and then turned back to Martin, "After I put your mom to bed, do you want to go out or order out."

"Order, I don't feel like bumping into someone from your office."

Victor shook his head, "You've have grown a lot since the last time they saw you."

"You're starting to sound just like them."

"Sorry, sorry," his dad apologized sarcastically, "What do you want."

"Anything," Martin's stomach growled despite the fact he'd just eaten.

"Danny what do you want," Victor turned towards there guest.

"Pizza I guess," he really wasn't that hungry but he didn't to say that.

"Is that okay with you Martin," Victor asked tiredly, like this happened too often.

"As long as it's going to get here soon. Do you think if we guarantee a big tip they'll get here faster?"

"Cheese sound good with you guys?" Victor ignored Martin.

"Meet lovers," Martin begged as if expecting the answer was going to be no.

"You'll give yourself a heart attack at sixteen."

"Cheese is fine with me," Danny shrugged.

"At least get one with pepperoni," Martin looked like he was about to have a conniption.

"Fine one_ half_ pepperoni and cheese, and the other is just cheese."

"Only half?" Martin looked scared for some reason.

"We agreed on no more take out. The only reason you're even getting away with this is because we're away from home. Once we get back to Washington you won't be seeing junk food for a very long time. You should be great full for what you're getting now."

"If this is going to be the last time then you could at least humor me and get the meat lovers, one last time."

Victor sighed, "Fine."

"Yes," Martin cheered.

"Don't get too happy about it. It's the last time Martin, I mean it."

Once Victor left to place the order Martin turned to smirk at Danny, "He says that every time."

~.~.~.~.~

"A boarding school in Washington?" Rafi sounded surprised. Today he came home sober enough to read over the forms Martin had given him. Danny had decided to base his decision on whether or not he was going to go off of Rafi's reaction.

If he said no, then that was that.

"Martin thinks I would be able to get there on a full scholarship if because of my grades."

"Do you want to go?"

"Yes," the word tumbled from his mouth before he could stop it.

"You can apply to see what kind of coverage you get and see what we can do from there."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you can fill out the forms yourself and just give me the parts you need me to sign."

He may be going to this school after all.

**The next chapter won't take as long. I'm going to be on vacation in a few weeks so posting should go a little quicker.**


	11. Chapter 11

"This is your last day here," Danny said as he watched Martin pack his stuff from his spot on the bed.

"I'm leaving tomorrow," Martin sighed, "Did you apply for the school?"

"Yeah, Rafi thought it would be a good idea as well so, I'll at least try to get in."

"I'm sure you'll make it," Martin sat down next to Danny.

"Do you live in the school," Danny asked.

"It's a boarding school. I mean, if my dad wanted to, he could let me commute from home to school because of how close we live. He just thought it would be easier for me to stay on campus."

"Oh, what's the school like?"

"It's pretty good. Most of the classes are advance, but you get very few homework assignments. The teachers are nice, the food is decent."

"I'm talking about the kids, what are they like?"

"Most of them are from rich families, or have parents that work in the government. Most of them aren't stuck up, but there's always one or two that are. Even if you don't like the people in your dorm, they grow on you after a while."

"Are there clubs or anything like that."

"There are spots and clubs all year round. You need to do at least one of either of them a semester."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it helps to build your resume," Martin yawned falling back on the bed. He was tired from packing.

"Are you ever going to be able to tell me what happened to Tobias? The other kids at school say that he and Gloria were arrested, and that no one has seen them since then."

"Nope."

Danny laid next to the other teen, letting out an annoyed huff. Martin laughed lightly at his actions.

"Don't act so childish," he gave Danny a light kiss, "There are something's where it's better to not know.

~.~.~.~

The next day Martin left. He didn't even get a goodbye kiss because Victor was watching them. That was when he decided that he really wanted to go to that school He missed Martin after just two hours of being separated, and even if things didn't work out, going to a high class school would look good on his resume for college.

He spent most of his summer checking the mail to see if an acceptance letter came in.

"Danny sit down. This is the third time you checked the mail today." Rafi sighed, annoyed by his brothers antics.

"I know, but I really want to know if I made it or not."

"You didn't seem too thrilled about going when you asked me about it. Besides, it's Sunday, the mail doesn't come on Sundays."

"Oh," the younger brother sat back down on the couch.

"I hope you're doing this for yourself and not just so you can be with this guy."

"It's a little bit of both, and don't act like you haven't screwed yourself over trying to be with a girl every now and again."

"Exactly why I don't want you to make the same mistake. You guys could try calling each other once in a while. He's in another state. We have to pay extra for those kinds of calls."

Rafi sighed again, handing Danny the remote, "Don't get your hopes up too high."

On Monday the mail finally came. Within the stack was a huge manila envelope with the schools address and Danny's name on it. Rafi handed to his brother.

"Aren't you going to open it?"

"What if they said no?"

"Danny," Rafi wanted to face palm himself, "Do you feel the weight to that thing? It's probably pamphlets and papers that you need for your first day. If they didn't except you they would just send a letter."

Danny smiled great fully at his brother, opening the small package. Sure enough Rafi was right. It was an expectant letter and forms that needed to be filled out make everything official. He spent the rest of the days going over everything.

"Rafi, they accepted me on a full scholarship! They even agreed to pay for my books and travel fair for the holidays!"

"Good," was all Rafi had said.

Now he found himself packing the necessaries. Rafi was helping him.

"Sorry I can't be there for your orientation, but I'm sure you'll be fine."

"It's okay," Danny said, "I can handle myself."

"Be careful while you're over there, and don't hesitate to call me if you need me to make a trip down there."

"I won't."

~.~.~.~.~

The school was huge. He was expecting it to be a sizable school, but not this big. If it wasn't for his tour guide he had no doubt that he would have gotten lost.

His tour guide was an older boy named Brian. He was a part of the welcoming committee and got assigned to Danny. He had attempted to make small talk in the beginning, but now he was only focused on getting Danny to his room.

"We'll be in the same dorm, so if you need anything you can come get me," Brian said. "This is your building, you use you ID card to swipe in. It will only let people registered to this building in."

Brian swiped his own card showing the way, "You're on the tenth floor, though I wouldn't suggest taking the elevator." They climb the flight of stairs to get to another door, "It will only let in people registered to this floor, and your room door does the same, only for you and your roommate."

On the floor were a bunch of other teens who were moving their things in. Some were just lounging around, having gotten here the other day.

"This is your room 1022," Brian declared.

"Thanks," Danny said, "No problem. I think your roommate is already in there. Like I said before my room is right down the hall, room 1038. If you need help with anything I'm there."

Danny thanked him one last time before opening the door. He was glad that the school had people bring his luggage up for him instead of having to worry about getting his bags up ten flights of stairs.

"Danny," Martin hugged him out of nowhere.

"Martin," Danny was confused until her realized who the smaller figure hugging him was.

"I told you we would probably have the same room." Martin closed the room door.

"You did, you did," he didn't know why if felt awkward to talk to Martin again, but it did.

"Did you get your schedule yet," Martin asked.

"Yeah."

"Let's compare, we might have some of the same classes." Sure enough they had almost every class together along with the same lunch periods.

"Did anyone explain to you how food works here?"

"Y-yeah, my tour guide Brian did."

"You met Brian?"

Martin was a lot more animated here than Danny would ever imagine him being. It might be because he didn't have to worry about his dad walking in on them. Still, it was kind of cute, and Danny couldn't help but smile.

"You'll like the guys on this floor, all of them are in our year, except for Brian, and he's a year above us. Do you want help unpacking?"

"If you want to help you can," Danny said.

"What have you been up to during the summer?"

"Filing out all the forms to be able to get here. You think you're done and then they give you ten more to do."

"Only if it's your first year, next year it will only be verification forms. Seriously though, you didn't do anything else?"

"Rafi and I hung out when he had his days off, but it was really hot this summer, so we didn't go out to often. We finally got an air conditioner, it made being inside bearable. What about you, what did you do?"

"I spent it at my Aunt Bonnie's. She has a house up the coast so I stayed with her, my uncle Roger and my cousins. You should come up with me for break some time."

"Maybe, I would have to ask my brother."

Once Danny was unpacked Martin introduced him to the other guys on their floor. There was Brian, who he had already met, Seth he was across the hall from them and roommates with Egan. Then there was Fagan and Alex in the room to the left. Across from that room was Ryan and Tyler.

Seth and Fagan seemed closely related to Brian. Egan tended to stray away from the group when given the opportunity. Alex was the social butterfly and didn't care who he was talking to. Fagan had a quick temper but seemed to be the leader of the little group. Ryan and Tyler stuck together. It was weird; there were times when Danny could swear that Tyler was talking for Ryan. That being said, Ryan hadn't said a word since he got there.

Martin said it was normal.

Despite the major differences in everyone's personality they all got along well. Danny felt right at home with the way they acted towards him. It's wasn't like the first day at his old school where he had to work at getting situated with a group of friends.

He had a feeling he was going to like it here.

**Told you the next one would be quicker. Sorry about all the OCs I realized that I put them in a dorm and unlike my naruto fics, there aren't any other male characters for me to use to take up the space. **

**I probably won't us most of them But Brian and Fagan are a definite (If you're looking for spoilers on those two check out my fictionpress account. It's under the same name as this one.)**

**I seeing five or six more chapter of this. It might switch to Martin's point of view because this part is mainly going to be about him**

**And requests, I'm out of school until mid January, so tell me what you want now so I can get a jump on it**


	12. Chapter 12

**I know this is really short for how long this took me. My laptop dyed on me and it had to be sent out to get repaired. That and I'm back in school so I only have a little bit of time to type much of anything.**

**There might only be two more chapters of this at most. I'm sorry, I feel like this is starting to go way off course from what I originally planned.**

**After this I'll be taking a break from multi chapter fics and be giving all of my old stories a bit of a face life. There may be a one-shot here and there. I found a bunch of unfinished stuff on my flash drive for this pairing, so that should be coming your way in a couple of months.**

**Anyways, enjoy**

Danny found these classes a lot easier than the ones he had back home. The teachers worked more with the students so they could do better so the school looked good. The kids were also focused ad very competitive with their grades and sports.

They spent so much time going over the different subjects in class that the teachers didn't feel the need to give out homework. It gave them too much free time in the dorms. They spent a most of their time in video game torments the first few weeks. It quickly became boring for them.

"I'm bored," Alex whined, which really wasn't a surprise to anyone. He was always bored and very rarely entertained.

"It's too close to curfew for you to go out," Brian said as a reminded, "If you're bored than maybe it's a sign you should go to bed."

Ryan rolled his eye before Tyler suggested, "We could seek out and do something."

"That's stupid," Fagan snapped, "If we get caught…"

"If being the key word," Tyler beamed.

"No," Brian said ending the conversation. "Whatever it is you want to do it can wait until morning, and don't even think about sneaking out. You know it won't end well for you."

Danny watched from the couch with Egan and Martin. They never tried to jump into these arguments. They always ended the same way. Besides, Brian was right about curfew and Danny didn't want to risk getting in trouble for being out too late.

"I'm heading to bed," Martin declared. He was never really one to stay up late.

It wasn't long until one by one they all started to drift off to their separate rooms for the night. When Danny got to his room, Martin was still awake.

"I thought you said you were going to sleep?"

"No, I said I was going to bed, huge difference." Martin declared rolling over to watch Danny as he got ready for bed. "Were you expecting me to be asleep?"

The Hispanic teen rolled his eyes as he stripped down to his boxers to sleep. At first he had been nervous having to change with Martin in the room. He'd grown comfortable with it after the first few days. That and having the option of change in here with Martin or take the chance of Alex opening the door while you're in the bathroom "by accident", really helped him make up his mind.

"It's not important," Danny crawled in to bed turning off the lamp on his side of the room. "Goodnight." He yawned

~.~.~.~.~

Brian ran the dorm like a drill sergeant. They were all awake by six and out to class by seven forty five. It was weird that no one questioned him, but he was in a higher grade, so Danny figured that had something to do with it.

Martin was all of his classes, which was cool. He found himself spending most of his time with him. Alex was the one who called attention to it. It was on a Monday. They had all been in the main area of their floor eating takeout, no one felt like going to the dining hall, when he a comment about how much the two were together.

"It's no different than Ryan and Tyler." Martin defended.

"Yes it is," Alex argued, "Tyler talks for Ryan. Of course he would never leave his side. You guys on the other hand…" he left the comment up in the air.

"Stop picking with them," Brian wacked the younger boy on the back of the head.

"I'm not picking. I'm making a point."

"Alex, do you want me to hit you again?"

"Whatever." Alex stood and went to his room.

"Don't let him bother you," Brian said once he left.

Danny wouldn't openly admit it, but he doesn't like Alex. He gets the same vibe off of him as the one he got off of Tobias. Sure he wasn't as outwardly dangerous, but he could tell he was just as cunning.

"You alright," Martin asked once they were back in the confide of their room. "You've seem off since that thing with Alex."

"Oh, I've just been thinking about one of my clubs meeting that's coming up. I'm supposed to be in one of the upcoming debates."

"That is awesome, but you also know I am the king of excuses like that one. What's really bothering you." Martin moved to sit on the bed next to him.

"It's not important." Danny tried to ignore the blue eyes that were staring into his own brown ones. He could tell Marin was worried but he didn't want to worry him more. "I'll tell you later."

Marti pouted but didn't argue. Instead he snuggled up to the other and sighed in content. It was so much easier for them to be like this and not have to worry about prying eyes. Danny held him close, thinking along the same lines. The only thing that sucked about this arrangement is the area that they are in. The school is in a very rural area and the people weren't all to excepting of anything different. Those fears passed on to their kids, making it risky for them to make their relationship public.

They stayed tucked and wrapped around each other, they even fell asleep like that, and didn't move until Danny got thirsty and wanted to go grab some water. He managed to untangle himself without waking the other.

He was on his way back to the room when he heard it, a moan, a gasp, and the faint call of a name. His eyes widen when it registered what he was hearing coming from Brian's room. The room that he shares with Fagan. On top of the fact that he knew the other voice was Fagan.

He stood frozen in place not sure how to react when he heard the thump of the head board hitting the wall. Realizing that there wasn't anything he could do he headed back to the room, where Martin had woken up from the lack of his presence.

"You seem frazzled what happen."

"Brian and Fagan are…they're…" He couldn't say it.

Martin raised an eyebrow and got up to go see what was wrong. He only had to take a few steps out of the room to know what Danny was talking about. He only shrugged when he walked back in.

"What's the big deal?"

"What do you mean? They're…"

"It's a lot better than what it could be. Alex and Egan have the room next to them." By now Martin was getting back into bed.

Danny's jaw dropped. "You're acting as if it's normal for them to be…"

"It's a boarding school with a bunch of unsupervised teenage boys. Some most people usually sneak girls in."

Danny lay back down next to martin. His head was stuck in the idea that, _that _happens on a regular basis. If this was the kind of atmosphere that they were in did that mean that martin expected him to want to…

"Good night." Martin yawned snuggling up to him again.

Danny wanted to scream.

TBC

**The next chapter, we're going to wrap up their school life, maybe glimpse into them at the FBI, but I'm not sure.**

**Thanks for reading, I hope that I have not disappointed you. **


End file.
